


Ни дня без издёвки

by Florka



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florka/pseuds/Florka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Азазель в открытую насмехается над Магнето, плюс у него на глазах заигрывает с Мистик.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ни дня без издёвки

\- А с какой стати я должен тебе подчиняться? - ухмыляется Азазель, начищая ботинки гуталином.  
\- Мы с Шоу преследуем одну и ту же цель. Или ты выполнял его приказы по какой иной причине? - Эрик с недовольством следит за отточенными движениями Азазеля. Стычки между ними в последнее время стали происходить слишком часто, надо бы поставить этого мутанта на место.  
\- Ну, допустим, была иная причина. - издевательски отвечает демон, любуясь своей работой и, тем самым, напоказ выставляя незаинтересованность в общении с Эриком.  
\- И какая же? Может, мы тоже сможем договориться? - уже с нетерпением спрашивает Эрик. Конечно, договариваться с этим таинственным мутантом - себе же хуже. Выглядит как черт из ада, убивает с такой же легкостью, с какой дети прячут конфеты за щеку, да еще и при телепортации возникает видение адского пламени. Вдруг и правда - сам дьявол. А договор с дьяволом дорогого стоит.  
\- Ну, допустим, он мне душу продал. - равнодушно бросает Азазель. И усмехается про себя. Все-таки иногда дьявольская внешность бывает крайне полезной - многие принимают тебя за нечто злое и мистическое, забирающее в рабство чужие души и пьющее кровь младенцев.  
Эрик понимающе "угукает" и, бросив "мне надо подумать", уходит прочь от Азазеля.

\- Азазель, я решил, - некоторое время спустя Эрик снова заводит разговор. - я готов продать тебе душу.  
\- А она мне не нужна. - мгновенно отвечает Азазель. - Хотя подожди, - он на несколько секунд задерживает на Эрике оценивающий взгляд. - Нет, не нужна. - и возвращается к своим делам.  
\- Но как же? - удивлению Эрика нет конца и края.  
\- Так ведь она уже моя. Ты же человека убил, Эрик. - кривляется демон, словно по пятому разу объясняет ребенку простую истину.  
\- Так ведь Шоу тоже! - возмущенно отзывается Леншер.  
\- Ну, допустим, Шоу мне нравился. Забавный был тип.  
\- А я, значит, не забавный? -не подумавши отвечает Эрик и тут же спохватывается. Да-а, уж такую глупость сморозил, такую... Леншер недобро косится в сторону Азазеля. Тот, зараза, лыбится во все щеки, довольный тем, к чему привел этот разговор, и растворяется в воздухе.

\- Азазель! - Эрик срывается на крик. Вот уже полчаса он никак не может дозваться до этого проклятого мутанта. Или может, но этот мутант не выказывает желания приходить. Однако крик, похоже, сработал - демон в то же мгновение возник перед Магнето во всей своей красе и ярко-алых трусах в придачу.  
\- Это что?! - опешивши, изумляется Леншер.  
\- Ну, допустим... - устало начинает Азазель, однако Эрик его тут же перебивает.  
\- Нет, без допустим!  
\- Ладно, как вы позволили выразиться, "это" красные трусы. - меланхолично замечает демон.  
\- Я вижу. Но почему ты в них?  
\- А нужно было быть без? - кокетничает Азазель. - Не знал, простите.  
Эрик громко ударяет себя ладонью по лбу и молча указывает Азазелю рукой на дверь. Тот тут же испаряется.

\- Я с ним больше так не могу. Не могу! - жалуется Эрик Рэйвен. - И, представляешь, зову его, чтобы поручить важное дело, а он ко мне мало того, что с опозданием в полчаса является, так еще и в трусах!  
Возмущениям конца-края не видно. Мистик незаметно зевает и успокаивающе гладит Эрика по голове:  
\- Да ладно тебе так расстраиваться. У Азазеля вздорный характер, это всем известно. Да и что ты так зациклился на этих его красных трусах? Может, он переодевался в тот момент или еще что... - задумчиво проговорила Рэйвен, вспоминая, при каких именно обстоятельствах Азазель телепортировался тогда к Эрику в кабинет.  
\- Каким бы ни был его характер... - Леншер хотел продолжить чем-то вроде "но это не позволяет ему так со мной разговаривать", однако запнулся. Маленькое зерно недоверия заставило его заново прокрутить в голове слова Мистик. Что-то в них явно было не так. - Рэйвен, - осторожно обратился он к ней. - Я же не говорил тебе о цвете его трусов?  
В ответ та мило и беззащитно улыбается, после чего слегка прищелкивает пальцами. Тут же из ниоткуда возникает Азазель, осторожно обнимает Мистик и, победно ухмыльнувшись, телепортируется вместе с ней.  
В ту же секунду в стену, бывшую за демоном, вонзается нож.


End file.
